


House Light

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreman knew it was only a matter of time before Cameron's wandering eye turned to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Light

Foreman knew it was only a matter of time before Cameron’s wandering eye turned to him. He didn’t entertain any thoughts that she would love him any more than she loved anyone else in Diagnostics, nor did he think that he would have any real feelings for her. He didn’t exactly do deep feelings; he enjoyed being with a woman, but not really attached, committed. 

He wasn’t even that interested in her sexually. He found her annoying and loud and whiny and not even all that sexy. Having sex with her, he felt, would be like having his balls stuck in a vise. Painful and vexing. 

Although, come to think of it, she might actually be quite good in bed, considering how many people she went through.

Foreman’s lip curled as he thought of her. Watching her snag her prey was always amusing. The slow way she approached, the quickness with which she finally pounced, the way she wore her victim out and moved on.

It was probably a bad sign he was thinking of her significant (probably not really) others as victims. 

Watching her try to snare House had been _hilarious_. He didn’t doubt that Cameron actually did love House, actually loved him and wanted to be with him, which made it way more fun. Because lovesick Cameron preying was more fun than horny Cameron preying.

And House’s reactions were amazing. Ignoring her and mocking her and telling her that there was ‘nothing between them for him to ignore’. The final straw had been, of course, when House had told her he was with Wilson (who kissed way better anyway, House had added).

Chase tripping over himself for her had been pathetic.

Lately, Cameron’s eye had been falling pretty solidly on him. Lingering on him, assessing him, sparkling with lust. Foreman wondered how to play it off. Wondered if he should get a fuck out of it or if he should put himself above the sex and just mock her endlessly.

Or both. Mock _and_ fuck her. (That sounded suspiciously like a move only House would be able to pull off really well).

He thought about fucking her, thought about all the annoying shit he’d have to put up with… thought about silencing that forever prissy mouth with his cock (and _damn_ , that thought made his cock twitch with interest).

Foreman rather thought he knew why Cameron was so interested.

He was more like House than Chase.


End file.
